1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head is included in a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus. A liquid ejection head includes a channel wall member and a substrate. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-205916, a liquid ejection head including a channel wall member formed on a substrate is described.
The channel wall member comprises a resin, in particular, a photosensitive resin. The channel wall member serves as the wall of a channel through which a liquid flows. In some cases, liquid ejection ports are formed in the channel wall member. Generally, the substrate is a silicon substrate composed of silicon. A supply port through which a liquid is supplied is formed in the substrate. Energy generating devices are disposed on the upper surface of the substrate. A liquid is supplied through the liquid supply port into the channel, energized by the energy generating devices, and thereby ejected from the liquid ejection ports onto a record medium such as paper.